The Palace of Dieux
The Palace of Dieux, also known as Götterheim or Palazzo della Dona Acquosa, is a legendary castle-like structure that floats equidistantly between the planets Venus and Mars. According to legend, a "star" that can be seen only on the vernal equinox every millenium is, in actuality, the Palace of Dieux being lit up by Lumosa, the star guardian who works in the castle. This palace is a place for the mythical Domenichese gods to meet and decide on the destiny of the mortal world. Sovereigns and his/her council are chosen every century (in Mercury years) and these leaders affect world history. Appearance The Palace of Dieux is usually described as a castle made of golden brick surrounded by a mile of lush green land in diameter. The land is about thirty feet thick and is the only thing holding the castle as it travels through the solar system. Legend says that the castle is protected by a mysterious goddess in the palace's nearby lake, which extends a hundred yards in diameter. The moat around the golden castle and the said nearby lake are both completely frozen over during all seasons and are said to be infested with gnomes. Council Approximately every 24 Earth years, a new Sovereign is chosen to preside over the palace. This god or godess owns the entire grounds of the castle and can command the servants to do however he pleases. The only people who can challenge the Sovereign's power are the council members, who each have a different role in the palace. Council members can range from god to mortal and from creature to plant-being. The only way for a council member to be removed from their positions is if dark matter has proven to infect them or they choose to resign. Sovereign The Sovereign controls nearly all the power in the Palace of Dieux and greatly has an affect on Earth's worldwide condition. Gods and goddesses are the only ones that can be Sovereigns of the castle and, by divine contract, cannot resign during their term. Luckily, gods and goddesses remain immune to dark matter, otherwise such a catastrophe could cause an apocaplyse for all mankind. It should also be noted that Gods may only be Sovereign for one century ever. The following lists the most recent previous Sovereigns and the world's affect during their dynasty. 1981 to 2005 Common Era Thorzeus VI, god of sons, ruled from 1957 to 1981 Common Era, was one of the more questionable Sovereigns the Palace of Dieux ever had. Early in his reign, it has been recorded that he publicly raped thousands of women, both mortal and divine. For fifteen years after this time the council kept Thorzeus VI imprisoned within the Palace's dungeons, with only three male servants to whom he could command. During this time, there were many riots by the different species outside the golden castle. Eventually, Thorzeus VI was released to help with fairness and equality amongst the palace. Although, Thorzeus is remembered more by the fact that he spent the last four years of his reign searching for the Fountain of Youth in various meteor showers. Epick II, goddess of struggle and conflict, ruled from 1933 to 1957 Common Era. This was a massive time in history for the gods, because her mother, Epick I, was the Sovereign during Jesus's Ressurection. Many things were expected of Epick and she managed to bring the Nazis down by the end of World War II. During the end of her time as Sovereign, she celebrated her daughter's wedding (the fifth ever to be held in the palace) and two Mercury years later the mythical world keeps its eyes on Epick II's half-centaur grandson Epick III, wondering what he will bring to the world during his century, should he get the chance. DeGuerra, god of war and verility, ruled from 1909 to 1933 Common Era created a great split between the major alliances of Europe. He was considered as very angry and belligerent in the beginning of his reign, but he was much more famous for the amazing parties he held during the latter half of his Mercury century. Unfortunately, he left the palace with so much debt and financial decay that he was banished from the grounds as soon as the century turned. As a side note, it is said DeGuerra left a seed of a Wrath tree during his beligerent times around 1917 Common Era, which fully matured during the times of the Holocaust Kriuteon, god of creations, ruled from 1885 to 1909 Common Era and sparked human innovation and industrialization to the American people. Kriuteon ordered his council to increase the amount of mechanical geniuses in the palace's secret lair and was known to magically spur up wives from star dust during his reign. He fathered nineteen children during his term, breaking Progena's record of mothering the most children during her century (sixteen). Legend of Dona Acquosa The Germanic Version Category:Mythic locations Category:Domenichese mythology